3 Nights Before Christmas
by bibbybiscuit
Summary: When the FNAF1 characters celebrate with I guess my OC, myself, this is probably how it would go down.


**Hey guys, it's BibbyBiscuit here, and I have wrote a story on Christmas. Okay, you may think that this is a Christmas story, BUT YOU WERE ALL WRONG! (GET REKT BOYYYY! Lol i'm lying it is one.) This is all about how Christmas would go down with the FNAF 1 crew with Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Golden Freddy and introducing Anthony! You can't judge….. okay you could, but don't (It's my very first story so please be nice)! But anyway, let's get started with the story, and there is some Christmas theme to it. I don't have my parents in it, I think it would be too crowded. This is a story with the FNAF animatronics, originally these characters, from the FNAF 1 game, (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. No other ones, for now. So in words, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That'll be for later for the people who can't stand the suspense when you come to a 'to be continued'. Lol for those people.) and me, i'm only 13, so don't think of it as a lemon, because that is just messed up and it's considered illegal for kids to have (you know what). There is little shipping, because it gives that FanFiction feeling to it. Also i'm not telling who is who. The genders are how I do it; Bonnie - Male, Freddy - Male, Chica - Female, Foxy - Male, and Golden Freddy - Male, (ALRIGHT!? I LIKE THE GENDERS LIKE THIS SO DON'T FREAKING JUDGE!) Each page is at least one or two chapters. It is a happy story, so no villains or anything. And one more thing, I do not own FNAF. (I wish I did, but Scott is the true master of FNAF.)** **Your welcome people. Merry Christmas and enjoy the story.**

December 23rd

 **Anthony's Point Of View:** I was looking outside to see not a white blanket (lol it's only December 23), so I sighed and was happy that I did not have to shovel anything.

I said, "Well here is another white blanket, Happy Opposite Day!" And I groaned again for a grassy December morning. I saw my one of my best buddies Freddy Fazbear, (yep, the one and only) doing his trademark smile, waving at me at my room door.

He said, "Only 2 more days until Christmas. I hope you got me the one thing I wanted!" I thought in my head," What did he want, a music disc? A stuffed animal, or a baseball bat?" Then I remembered, "A new microphone! His old one malfunctioned and it didn't work anymore, so he mourns for a new one." Then out of nowhere, Bonnie and Foxy come in the room, and all three, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy, come and jump on my bed that I just made.

I mumbled, "Ooh, they will pay…. all three of them." They just laughed and kept jumping on my bed. I went to Chica's room, and she was not in there. (but her cupcake was, and he said hi, so I waved to him.) So I looked around, and I bumped into Golden Freddy. I jumped a little, and he laughed, waved, and started to walk away.

But before he left, I tried to grab his attention and said, "Yo, Goldie! Where is Chica?" GF (or Golden Freddy) said, "She's in the kitchen. Another grassy December morning, huh?" I playfully slapped him on his wrist and went to the kitchen. Chica cooking some chocolate waffles, because she knew they were my only weakness. Her waffles were to DIE for.

She turned around and said, "Oh, hello Anthony! How was your morning?

I said in sarcasm, "It's okay, unless you are thinking cloudy, no snow, and it's -8 degrees outside is 'okay', YAY it's great outside!" Chica laughed and went back to making more waffles. My mouth was watering like Niagara, and Chica saw my mouth, so she asked if I wanted some waffles.

I said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" So Chica made everyone plates. And Bonnie kept on eating all of the bacon. We were mad at him. But, Chica was nice enough to make some more. So, after breakfast we went into GF's SUV, (and yeah, animatronics drive cars. logic doesn't matter in this story. No one really cared anyway. lol) to the nearest Target to buy some clothes But the only one who got **clothes** was Chica. Chica went to buy a special little bib for her cupcake. Bonnie bought some Christmas decorations, like lights, ornaments, and a star for the top. Freddy bought some tinsel. And Foxy, got 6 whole cartons of eggnog for the each of us.

GF didn't get anything, he was in the car playing on his laptop he had brung with. When we came back, we saw the time and it was 11:56 am. We were ready to go to the cinema, to see the movie, 'Elf'. (Idk, it's like a tradition for me. Hey, but the movie's okay.) We had lunch in the cinema, so we didn't have to worry about being hungry. We all had either a pizza, popcorn, hot dogs, except Foxy, which he had an extra-large cheeseburger. C'mon dude, that;s like 2 meals! We were all very surprised he finished that whole thing by himself. For dinner, we had some lasagna, made by GF. (yep, GF can cook too.) And we all went to sleep for tomorrow.

I thought, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Only comes once a year."

We all said good night. And we went to sleep. But we had all forgotten about decorating the tree Bonnie had bought from the store, when someone, who had sounded like Freddy, said, "Are we decorating the tree tomorrow? Because we should do it tonight, and we are really tight on time tomorrow. And it is only 8:22. C'mon guys, I got some Christmas decorating songs on my Ipod!" Then we knew it was Freddy. So, we had decorated the tree and outside, Chica did the star, and this year, it was GF's turn to go set up the decorations out on the lawn, roof, and mailbox, and then we had hung up the stockings, and finally we had gone to sleep.

December 24th

 **Bonnie's Point Of View:** I was running around and was going to Chica's room to spread my excitement. I have always had a crush on her. And I think that she liked me too. I went and jumped on her, cheering crazily. Chica blushed along with me since I was on top of her. We started to get closer as we only blushed even more than before. Then I closed my eyes, but then I felt a beak touch my lips. **(Too explicit for you? Huh? There is some shipping [like I said], and like I said, I left that to your imagination. I'm not those weird fanboys who make the have you know what. That there is just messed up. Lol, back to the story.)**

 **Freddy's Point Of View:** I woke up to see Bonnie and Chica, kissing in Chica's room. I kinda knew that they liked each other. I went back to my room to see that Anthony and Foxy were on the floor in my room. Foxy had my top hat, and was mocking me, saying, "Oh, hello kids! I'm fat, but no one really cares! And my real name is Freddy Fazbutt!" and Anthony was using my broken microphone, trying to sing, but failing. I thought, " I'm hoping to get a new one by Christmas. I hope with all of my heart."

Foxy said in sarcasm, "Arr, ye okay without ye hat Fazbutt?" I snapped at Foxy. "I hate being called that! You know that!" Foxy just giggled, while Anthony was pressing my nose. SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

I replied with anger, "STOP PRESSING MY NOSE!" Anthony said quietly in surprise, "Okay, okay, i'll stop, i'm sorry."

I said, "It's okay, I kinda like it sometimes, and it's funny at some times. But Foxy, was even more annoying, but we're all best friends, so I can't do anything about that. Golden Freddy made breakfast today. He had made some sort of toast or something. (Golden Freddy can cook, but not as well as Chica.) So after breakfast, we did some Secret Santa stuff. I had put our names into a jar and let them chose one. I let Chica go first. Before I did, I asked, "How was you making out with Bonnie?" She blushed so red, that I had made a mistake, thinking she was a tomato with a face and beak. Bonnie blushed too, but not as much. I guess he overheard us talking.

I had said with happiness, "Well, lets get started with the picking!"

 **Chica's Point Of View:** _(thinking)_ OK, I got Golden Freddy. What should I get him? Tough choice.

 **Freddy's Point Of View:** _(thinking)_ Bonnie is who I got. Maybe a guitar? No, too obvious. Or is it?

 **Bonnie's Point Of VIew:** _(thinking)_ Alright! I got Anthony! I'm getting him an XBOX ONE! Or a PS4...

 **Anthony's Point Of View:** _(thinking)_ Foxy. What should I get Foxy? Darn, out of all of them, I have to get Foxy...

 **Golden Freddy's Point Of VIew:** _(thinking)_ Hm… Freddy. A new microphone? Yes… a new microphone..

 **Foxy's Point Of View:** _(thinking)_ Arrgh. I got Chica. What should I get ye? Damnit, why do I always get Chica, and I always get te' most imperfect gift? It's not fair...

 **Still Foxy's Point Of View:** I need t' get 'er a' somethin' good fer Christmas. But what shoulda' get de' lass? A little plushie 'a 'er? Or maybe e' new oven… hmm…. got it! An eyepatch! It would be a great gift fer her. But it gotta be perfect. It should say 'Merry Christmas'. Never mind not e' bib. A really ugly sweater! It should'a have a tree er' a little santa! **(looks at prices, and notices how high it is)** Why te' bloody hell would it be so high? It's just a sweater! I give up! I have had it here with these high prices! Well, time to go! So, I left that rechid store.. and came home fer dinner. Oh darn.. Anthony is cooking. What he makin'? Better be something delicous, I've had a hard day, and I'm not going to get a pile e' mush ye' call food!

 **Golden Freddy's Point Of View:** "Anthony had cooked some pizza from scratch using the oven that we never use. Anthony sure can cook, Really!" Foxy replied with, "I've had better, ye' Golden Fazbutt!" Anthony had made a sarcastic face, while he playfully punched Foxy in the arm, and he mumbled, "Stop lying Foxy!" And Anthony started to chase Foxy and I put my foot out to trip over Foxy, then Anthony landed on top of him. They laughed when Foxy put his hook on Anthony's nose.

Anthony blushed a little when everyone was looking at him. It was so cute! After dinner, we had all opened just one present, (because it's the we're supposed to; it's the Christmas ritual!) and we all went to bed, but someone was still up. Foxy was in the shower, singing the, "You Are A Pirate" song, and we had all laughed at him. He was yelling at us, "Why ye' be laughin' at me? I can't sing e' little shanty, can't I? You have e' problem with that?"

December 25th (Christmas Day!)

 **Chica's Point Of View:** It was 6:24 in the morning, and of course; i'm the first one to be up. It's Christmas! I am going to wake up Bonnie!

I was running up with anticipation in my face to jump on him to tell him the 'everybody-has-already-known' news, until Golden Freddy, who came up out of nowhere, had to teleport right up in my face. AAGAHGAHGA! "Woah, Golden Freddy! You scared the living crap out of me!" He replied with a sheepish smile, "Well, merry Christmas Chica! I hope you got what I wanted!" I walked away with a sigh, thinking what I got for him; a new MacBook. Is it a good present? I don't know about, it sounds like it. And he has been wanting a new laptop. As I ran yet again to Bonnie's room, his door opened and he has walking out. I ran into him, making him on top of me. OoOh he is so cute!

(We got ourselves an overactive chicken here! She is a little on the wild side, but she's friendly.)

He said in a groggily, yet understandable voice, "Hey Chica, Merry Christmas. But are you really up at 6:30 in the morning?" I said, "6:24..." I just brang my head down in disappointment. But he was happy that I got up early, and smiled at me! Yay, he understands me!

 **Anthony's Point Of View:** I hear Chica and Bonnie running around like sporadic animals. They are already up? Oh, i'll get up later… But of course, someone has to just burst through my door!

It's Freddy, with his face all tired, and he barely said, "So they woke you uh….p?" I just nodded and tried to sleep, but Foxy comes out of nowhere, and jumps directly on me! "What the hell do you want?", I said in surprise. Foxy replied, "Arr, it be Christmas laddie! Get up why don't 'cha? And why don't ya tell me my present while yer at it?" Freddy giggled and walked over to my bed and held my hand.

He said in the most softest voice he could talk with, "Anthony, if you don't get up, there will be no Christmas cookies for you! And Foxy has the uncontrollable urge to drink your eggnog, so you better hurry up before he gets it!" Foxy started to get off my bed and started to sneak off. "You sly fox! HOLD UP FOXY! GET OVER HERE!" But Foxy was the fastest one here, by far; excluding GF's teleportation powers.

He got to the fridge before me. And almost drank my eggnog, until I told him to not do it. Foxy actually listened, wow. So he closed the cap and he put it back in the fridge. So after the eggnog incident, we had all walked over to the Christmas tree we had decorated.

Next, we had opened our presents. The first present said "To Freddy, From Golden Freddy," Chica said. Freddy squealed in the second highest voice we had ever heard; the first one was when we played soccer, and Bonnie had accidently kicked him in the groin. Ouch.. What Golden Freddy had gotten him was a new microphone. He had given him the biggest hug that he could give him.

The next one said, 'To Chica, From Foxy' We all had the anticipation to see what it is. I blurted out, "I WANT TO KNOW! Just open it Chica!" So, she ripped it as fast as she could, almost getting a paper cut. It was a little Chica plushie! Awww… She had gotten up and gave Foxy a huge hug, making him give a hug back.

The next present had said, 'To Foxy, From Anthony'. When he opened it with his hook, he had saw an eyepatch, that was supposed to replace his old one. "AARGH! YOU SCALLYWAG! HOW DID YE KNOW I WANTED A NEW EYE PATCH? You are te' god of Christmas!" I just giggled while he bowed to me.

The next gift said, 'To Golden Freddy, From Chica.' "I wonder what it is." GF said. As he ripped it, we all saw the Apple symbol and knew it was; a new MacBook. He had given Chica not a hug or a high-five, but a firm handshake and grinned (what a reaction!).

The next one said, 'To Bonnie, From Freddy'. He knew it was a guitar by the shape of the wrapping, so when he opened it, he had ran to Freddy and gave him the loudest high-five ever! (Wait, what did I say? I couldn't hear you!) So, he played a song for us on his guitar (Ground-Breaking reference: I do not do copyright, sorry dudes, I had to say it...). We applauded to him and he took a bow.

There was one more present , it said in green and red, "To Anthony, from Bonnie" I had given him a nice hug, not too hard though, he is weak in the stomach regions. "A new XBOX ONE! I love it! Thank you Bonnie, it is the best! Did you get some games?" He said, "No, i'm sorry, I forgot..." "Oh, it's okay." We had all did some Christmas stuff. Stockings, Christmas cookies, all of that stuff. We didn't have anything else to do, so we had just watched TV until the day was over.

 _The End_

So, how was it? It's my first try so don't be too hasty to hate all over me. I hoped you liked it. Merry Christmas!


End file.
